


What dreams are made of

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, crossovers, unexplained weird events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do weird dreams and Beth's ESP have in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What dreams are made of

What dreams are made of

 

Thank you Trevor Munson for creating the original Moonlight characters we have so much fun playing with.

 

All afternoon Beth heard whispers of a few college students having odd reactions after attending a party at a undisclosed location. She called Terry, a student contact on campus, and he agreed to take her to where the party had been held. "Some people started acting weird. I didn't see anybody doing drugs, but a few people started acting oddly. I stayed only 30 minutes cause the music wasn't very good. I've heard that the ones who stayed the longest at the party seemed the weirdest." They agreed to meet as soon as Terry finished his work-study shift at the college library. When the time came, Beth followed Terry in her car to an underground tunnel entrance to the Los Angeles storm drain system.

Beth had a bad feeling about going underground. Despite her misgivings, they entered the tunnel and went underground. The concrete walls were covered in a wide variety of graffiti including cartoon characters. They followed marks on the wall indicating turns and eventually ended up in a wide, flat area. They found a young woman sitting in the midst of a lot of oddly colored mushrooms growing out of a cracked wall. She was totally unresponsive, lost within herself.

Beth realized she had been holding her breath since they spotted the girl. She took a deep breath and immediately sensed something different. Beth took another deep breath and sensed things she could not rationally know. There was a scent of a vampire nearby, but he hadn't been there for a very long time. "How the hell do I know that?" Beth kept her thoughts to herself.

"Do you feel anything different, Terry?"

"No. It's like at the party. Some were acting strange and some weren't."

Beth and Terry took the girl outside to get some fresh air. "She looks very dehydrated. Why don't you take her to Student Health Services and get her checked out. Just don't tell anyone else about this place or ever come back here. I'll notify the proper authorities to clear that place out." Beth wanted Terry and the girl safely away so she could call Mick.

As she watched Terry and the girl drive away, Beth contacted Mick at Josef's and explained what she's been sensing. She could hear Mick explaining the situation to Josef and Logan. "Wait for us." Mick insisted. Beth listened to her intuition and waited in her car with the doors locked.

Mick, Josef and Logan had been working together on a project for Josef's company when Beth called. They arrived very quickly and entered the tunnels out of curiosity. Beth led them to the open area that had a patch of mushrooms growing from a wall.

Josef took a deep breath. "She's right. There is a faint vampire scent from a very long time ago. But how did you know, Beth?" She shrugged.

Logan came up with the answer. "The Mushrooms! The mushrooms release spores that must stimulate certain parts of the human brain." Mick shot a quick look at Logan.

"How do you know so much about mushrooms, Logan?"

"Hey, I lived through the 60's, man."

"And the 1860's as well," Josef quipped.

"So?"

"Do either of you feel differently?" Mick asked. Josef and Logan denied any effect. "It must not effect vampires."

"I can smell the difference between humans and vamps. But Terry couldn't smell anything. He was exposed to something here twice and he was definitely not affected. What's the difference between Terry and me?" Beth was eager to solve the mystery.

 

Mick raised his left eyebrow and pointedly stared at Beth chest. Could gender be the key factor?" Mick wondered.

"No, that's not the answer. Terry said that both men and women were acting 'strange' at the party."

Josef cleared his throat. "As much as I would love to stay down in these tunnels all night, I have a party at 9. Remember, Beth?"

Beth had indeed forgotten Josef's invitation in the heat of following leads. Josef held his heart in mock pain. They left the underground tunnel together.

Beth went home to dress for the party. She called Terry to get an update on the girl they found in the tunnel.

"They admitted her for extreme dehydration, but she's resting comfortably. It was only after they gave her multiple bags of saline solution that she stopped babbling about strange strange things."

Beth thanked Terry for his help and finished getting ready for the party. Suddenly Beth knew what the key factor really. Not gender based at all. It stimulated the psychic areas in certain human brains. Not everyone has a latent ability so not everyone would be effected.

**********************************************************************************

Josef stood behind his spacious home admiring the night view. He sensed a feral vampire at the edge of his property. He killed the feral vamp swiftly and called the Cleaner for a pickup. Josef went back inside to greet the first of his guests.

When Mick and Beth arrived she was able to smell the feral vamp on him. "Vamp body odor."Beth teased Josef.

Josef was not pleased with her turn of phrase. "Humans seem to be affected by the mushrooms for an extended period of time while it doesn't affect vampires at all. Interesting."

"Maybe it just takes longer for vampires?" Beth wondered. "Or maybe it stimulates a different part of the vampire brain?"

Eventually, the party ended and everyone went home to their individual beds or freezers and the dreams began.

Logan climbed gratefully into his single wide freezer just after sunrise. As he closed the lid of his no frill freezer, Logan felt an overwhelming flush of heat followed by a wave of cold. He suddenly felt weak and surrendered to sleep instantly.

His dream started in a small cartoon village. Logan looked down at his short, fat, blue body. "Oh no, not that!'

An older man, also blue and wearing some sort of white beret, walked rapidly toward him holding a large wood paddle.

"Come back here and take your punishment like a Smurf!"

Logan ran away as quickly as he could but lost his footing and stumbled into a creek. His short blue hands flailed in the water hitting anything in their path. Logan woke screaming and pounding on the lid of his freezer.

Meanwhile . . .

Josef had a gold double wide freezer with soft padding on all sides and a soft pillow for his head. He felt a flush of heat then cold in his body as he climbed in.

When his dream started Josef was flying in a pastel cartoon sky. He landed near a small cottage in the woods. Josef walked inside and saw Mick's face on the body of a large cartoon moose. Josef looked at his small squirrel body in a mirror in the living room. Josef pounded on the mirror shouting "But I'm rich enough I'm supposed to be the Moose. I'm the moose!"

Josef's pounding shattered the dream mirror and released a flood of cool, soothing water drenching him  
completely. Josef woke still pounding on his freezer lid.

Meanwhile . . .

Mick went to his freezer thinking about Beth as usual. As he stepped into his freezer, Mick felt a sudden burst of heat in his body followed by a sudden chill. Mick fell asleep immediately. When the dream started Mick was walking down the sidewalk of a cartoon town. He looked down at his pure black cartoon cat body and admired how sleek and beautiful his fur was. He strutted as he walked past two human painters on a scaffold. The short fat painter was clumsy and spilled white paint down Mick's back. "How the hell am I going to get paint off cat fur?" Mick wondered. He wandered down the street looking for a water source. "Maybe I can wash it off."

He stopped near a fountain set in the middle of a large cartoon park. Mick was about to step into the water when he was bowled over and crushed in the embrace of a large smelly skunk. Through his watery eyes, Mick could see the skunk had the face of Josef.

"Come with me to the Casbah, Mon Cherie. We will make beautiful music together."

Mick squeezed out of the skunk's embrace and ran to the other side of the fountain as fast as he could. Josef's skunk body bounced leisurely following the white striped black cat.

Mick jumped into the fountain and tried very hard to scrub the white paint off. Mick was still rubbing his skin violently as he woke within his freezer.

Josef, Mick and Logan met up the following evening to continue Josef's project. They hesitantly revealed their dreams.

"I was a Smurf and was going to be beaten for something I didn't do. Then I ran away but I tripped into a creek and almost drown," Logan said.

"I was a cat and wanted a bath very badly." Mick revealed.

"I was a squirrel," Josef replied. "Stupidest damn dream I've ever had."

"I agree," Mick said tight lipped.

Logan sat and thought for a moment. "The spores must have effected us. Subliminally our vamp bodies recognized a foreign invader. The dream images of water showed that our bodies were neutralizing the spores effects."

Later that night Josef hired Guillermo to immediately harvest all the mushrooms, spray herbicide on all the mushroom sites and take all the mushrooms to Dr. Laurencita Sanchez for research.. Guillermo came prepared with a portable respirator. On his way out, Guillermo stopped to admire some of the cartoon artwork. His favorite was "That's all folks!" near the exit.


End file.
